Hardships of being Albus
by Bama24
Summary: Albus S. Potter has a violent streak that has caused him a good bit of trouble for his whole life. With his long time girlfriend leaving and his family dropping one by one, will he see the errors of his ways? or will stay the way he is? Rated T for content. Revision of "the new Albus Potter".


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter; I have decided to re-write this. Same plot, but different. Forgive me for changing it like this but I decided it was better in the long run. **

Albus looked down at his at his hand; it was red from the hit. His girlfriend, Alice was standing back from him. Her right cheek was red where Albus had hit her, dry tears stained her cheeks. His green eyes stared at her; he could see the fear in her eyes. In a way, Albus enjoyed the sight. He had no idea why, but knowing that Alice quivered in front of him made him feel good in a way. But Albus knew what he did was wrong, but being around five foot and four inches tall, did not help his ego. Albus had always been insecure about his height, and having an older brother like James, most certainly did not help him.

"Go away," Alice said, she was now mustering up the courage to make Albus leave. Albus looked at her, and Albus could tell that she was hurt. His face fell, as he just realized what he did. He hit Alice with his bare hand, and Albus was able to feel the stinging feeling in his hand. He could now see the after math of his adrenaline rush of rage. Alice not only had a red cheek, but her left eye was bruised. Albus knew that was not all of the bruises she had now. Albus felt regret now.

"Alice I am-" Albus began, but he was interrupted by Alice.

"No, GET OUT," she said through a burst of tears. Albus looked at her; he felt his heart break as he looked at her. He did this. No one else. _No, it was all her fault,_ said an invisible voice to his left. Albus dry swallowed, _she cheated on you, you saw her with your own eyes, she was breaking up with you, and she dissed your height, she deserved it._ Albus backed up from Alice, and he walked out of the flat. Albus had a feeling that the voice that he heard was right. Alice did cheat on him, she was breaking up with him, and she was saying how much taller the guy was. He had seen the guy she was cheating on him with and the man must have been over six foot. Albus walked out of the building, the sky was dark and the sky was clear. He could feel the cool air on his cheeks now. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket, and Albus began walking. His head was full of the evening's events. He walked passed many people as he walked, he was pretty sure many of them were muggle. It took Albus thirty minutes to reach the building of his and his brother's flat. Albus walked through the main entrance, and he walked up the front stairs. Normally Albus or any of the wizard and witch occupants of the building would apperate to their rooms, but Albus felt like walking. It was clearing his head. Albus reached the third floor and he unlocked the door to the flat. Albus took off his coat, and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Hey Al," James said from the kitchen. James Potter was Albus's nineteen year old brother who was older by a year and three months. Albus bought the flat when he turned eighteen and James moved in soon after. The flat was two bedrooms with one and a half bath; it was open floor, with wooden flooring in all the rooms. Albus didn't answer his brother as he walked in the den. James walked out of the kitchen, and he paused, seeing the look on his younger brothers face. "Hey Al, what's up?"

"Nothing…" Albus said as he took a seat on the two seat brown couch. James walked toward Albus.

"Then why the face?" James asked. As an older brother, James knew his siblings and their moods. By the look on Albus's face, James knew something bad happened.

"Nothing James," Albus said. "… Just drop the bloody subject."

James raised an eyebrow. Yeah his brother was disturbed about something this evening.

"What happened Al?" James asked, he looked down at his brother on the couch. He knew his brother had a temper, and you never knew when he would snap. James knew first hand on Albus's temper

"Damn it James can you just go away" Albus snapped. He shot up off the couch quicker than James could imagine was possible. "Damn it, all I want to be is left alone. Can you understand that through your bloody thick skull?" Albus was looking up at his brother. James could see the fire lit if Albus's eyes.

"Woah Al, just calm down," James said, raising his hands in defeat, to show he meant no harm. Albus looked at James. His heart pumped the adrenaline through his body. His hands were clenched into fists.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Albus asked. The fire in his eyes was still lit.

"You don't…" James said, he was preparing himself to protect himself from Albus, he could not show hesitation. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

"I don't," Albus said and with that, Albus walked passed his brother and walked in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and Albus took out a bottle of Butterbeer. He took his seat back on the couch and Albus held the bottle in the same hand he hit Alice with. James looked at Albus and watched him take off the metal lid and gulped down the liquid in the bottle. That was also when James noticed Albus's knuckle. James had a feeling he knew what Albus was mad about. But the question was with whom. James really wished Albus could control his temper better.

"Al, what did you do?" James asked, he knew very well that he might piss off Albus more than he already was, but James had to know who his brother got into a fight with and that the poor soul was not laying in the streets of London.

"Nothing… the bloody bitch deserved it," Albus found himself saying. Albus had no idea why he said that, it was like his conscience took over.

"What do you mean Al?" James asked as calmly as he could. Albus didn't say a word, it was like he never heard the question. "Albus you didn't hit a girl did you?"

Albus looked up at James. "Like I said… she bloody well deserved it. I had to find out myself that she was cheating on me."

James felt his blood boiling. And before he could stop himself, James grabbed Albus by the shirt, and stared at him in the eyes. "Listen Albus, I don't bloody care if she cheated on you with Gilderoy Lockheart, you never…. NEVER hit a girl." James then shoved Albus back onto the couch.

That did it.

Albus stoop up from the couch and he swung his fist, hitting James in the jaw. James staggered back, his hand on his jaw; he felt warm liquid in his mouth. Albus then punched James again in his jaw. Ignoring the pain in his own hand. Albus grabbed his wand and pointed it at James, before James could react. James could see that he awakened the fire in Albus.

"Albus I don't want to hurt you," James said, as he took out his own wand. A red colored light erupted from the tip of Albus's wand. James saw the spell came at him and he deflected the spell. Another red light erupted from the wand, and before James could re act, the light hit James, knocking him backwards, his body smacked against the sheet walled wall. James landed on the floor, pain shot through his body. Albus walked up to James. Looking down at his older brother, he was ready for more. James felt out of breath, he felt pain where his back hit the wall. He put the pain aside in his mind. He had to do something. He had to. He looked at Albus feet infront of him. He clenched his jaw, ignoring the pain. James looked up. His brother's facial expression was expressionless. James was now ready to stop Albus. He then leaped forward, colliding with Albus, and pushed Albus to the floor, with James on top of him. James was holding Albus's arms down on the floor.

"Get the fuck off me James!" Albus said, trying to get James off him, James was sitting on top of his abdomen. Holding Albus down, so he couldn't get up, it was an old move, but effective in James's opinion.

"No," James said. "Not until you calm down."

Albus looked up at James. He could feel his brother's weight holding him down. After fighting to get James off for about an hour, James stood back up, and helped Albus to his feet.

Albus put his hands on his side; he was still catching his breath. His chest moving up and down as he breathed.

James was looking at Albus, he put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "You better be hoping she does not press charges. Or me for that matter."

…

Alice Longbottom looked at Harry Potter, the head Auror. She was tired of Albus and of his temper. It was the main reason she wanted out of the relationship. Yesterday was not the first time she experienced his outburst, it had to be the hundredth time she experienced it. She was pretty tired of it now, and Alice knew that she had to do something. She had already seen the aurors about Albus before and he was only in Azkaban for a few days, and he was placed on probation, where he could not lay a hand on her. Alice was hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Alice Longbottom, what can I do for you?" Harry asked, as Alice took a seat in a chair opposite him. He was giving her a friendly smile.

"I wasn't sure if I should write to you or… come here in person," she said.

"Either one is ok Alice," Harry said, he could tell something was wrong with her, but he couldn't figure out what. "… What is it?"

"It's… Its Albus," Alice said, she was looking at Harry. "…. He had an episode yesterday and… and he attacked me."

Harry looked at her. He could not believe what he heard, he could have thought Albus was getting better, he and Ginny was sure of it. Harry and Ginny were aware of Albus's temper, they knew how he can get, and in a way, it scared them both. They didn't want him to be incarcerated for the rest of his life because his temper got the best of him. Harry looked at Alice, he didn't say a word.

"I know he is on probation and…. I didn't want to come here Harry, but… it has been getting out of hand lately," Alice told him. "I didn't know what to do."

"I know this must be hard Alice," Harry said, he could tell she looked worried. "Tell me what happened."

Alice told Harry what happened, how he started yelling at her, and how he then started hitting her. Harry listened to Alice; his heart went out to her. Being a victim of physical abuse was not easy, and in a way, Harry felt like he was to blame.

"It is not your fault Harry, I just thought you should now about Albus," Alice said. She liked the Potters, they were family friends to her family.

"Thank you Alice, you're a sweet young lady," Harry said. "The only thing I can do is have him arrested for probation violation, but I won't if you don't want me to."

"… I don't want to press charges… But I know I have to," Alice said looking at Harry. She loved Albus as a friend, he was a good guy without his temper, but she knew that she had to press charges on him.

…

Harry looked at the front door of his son's flat. It was eight in the morning, and he knew that James and Albus both would be up. Both would be getting ready for work at this moment. Harry looked at the warrant in his hand. Since this was a major crime, Harry had to go to the flat personally instead of it being sent by owl. Harry knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock_. Harry could hear movement on the other side of the door. The door opened to James.

"Hey dad," James said, he was dressed in his Auror brown leather duster. "Am I late? It can't be nine thirty already." James looked worried as he wondered if the clock in the flat was wrong.

"Where is Albus?" Harry asked. "He needs to be brought in on Battery charges."

"Battery charges?" James asked, that was not good.

"And probation violation," Harry added. "Is he in?"

"He is in his room," James said, letting Harry in the flat. "Would you rather have me bring him in dad? Into the Auror office I mean?"

Harry smiled at his eldest son. "Thank you James, but I better handle this," Harry said. "I am his dad and Head Auror, it is my job to get him to the department."

**AN: yes I have re-written this story; I do hope you all like it.**


End file.
